The present invention relates to a lighting device and, more particularly, to an ornamental lighting device which is usable as a screen, for example.
The applicant has proposed in various forms a system in which the sunlight or any artificial light is condensed by a lens or the like into an optical cable to propagate therethrough to a desired location. The condensed sunlight or artificial light is desirable in constructing ornamental lighting devices which should preferably be free from generation of heat.